The Millenium Cheeseburger?
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Very funny! Find out who gets the millenium cheeseburger. This is a very funny story, well, I think it is a least! Please read and review! I really hope you enjoy this very...uh... crazy story! Let's just leave it at that, shall we?!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH
1. Default Chapter

The millennium Cheeseburger?!!!! What the..?  
  
  
  
Joey: Man, am I ever hungry.  
  
Tea: Like that's a change.  
  
Joey: Watch it!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Well, you are always hungry.  
  
Tea: And you're not?  
  
Tristan: I have self-control. Unlike some pig I know. can we say Joey?!  
  
Joey: GRRRR!!!!  
  
Yugi: You know guys, maybe we should go eat. We haven't eaten for a couple days.  
  
Everybody else: Yeah! ( They go to Chuck's burgers. They finish and leave. They see a store and decide to go in.)  
  
Salesman: How can I help you?  
  
Yugi: Just look'n. ( Sees something shiny over in a corner.) Hey, I wonder what that is. ( Goes over to see what it is. He finds out what it is.) Guys! Come quick!  
  
Tea: What is it Yugi? ( She sees what he's talking about.) Ahhhh! What is that?!!!  
  
Yugi: I don't know, Tea. ( The others come over.)  
  
Salesman: ( Comes over.) Oh, that's just the millennium cheeseburger! You want to see it?  
  
Yugi: A what? I thought there were only seven millennium items. The aunk, the puzzle, the ring, the rod, the scale, the eye, and the key. ( Ponders the subject for a while.)  
  
Joey: I'll buy it! How much is it?  
  
Salesman: Forty dollars.  
  
Joey: Okay. ( Starts fishing in his pockets for his money.)  
  
Yugi: Joey, you're actually going to spend your money on that piece of junk? It's probably a fake. Joey: Yeah. I have to take my chances. ( Gets out forty dollars. He hands the money to the salesman.) This is so cool!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ( Sarcastically.) Sure Joey. I bet it's better than my puzzle, don't you think?  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: Sarcasm Joey, sarcasm.  
  
Joey: Yeah,yeah, whatever.  
  
  
  
Find out in the next chapter about the spirit inside the millennium cheeseburger! Please read and review!!! 


	2. Do you believe in miracles?

Second chapter to The Millennium Cheeseburger!  
  
( They are outside of the little shop now.)  
  
Yugi: Hey, Joey, try out your new millennium item.  
  
Joey: Okay. ( He forms into Yami Joey. Yami Joey looks like Joey, except for the facts that he is fatter than Joey.)  
  
Tea: OHMYGOSH! ( Faints.)  
  
Yami Joey: What's the matter with her? Where am I? Who are you? How old are you What's your name? Why.. ( Is cut off by Tristan.)  
  
Tristan: Before we answer all of your stupid questions, answer some of ours. Right Yug?  
  
Yugi: ( In total shock that the millennium cheeseburger actually worked and is speechless.)  
  
Tristan: Okay, I guess I'm alone on this one. So, where did you come from, fatso?  
  
Yami Joey: Hey! I'm very sensitive about my weight! But anyway, I guess I have to answer your question. I come from Ancient Egypt. Now I get to ask you a question. Where am I?  
  
Tristan: Domino city.  
  
Yami Joey: Okay, I have no clue where that is, but that is quite all right. Now, are you going to ask me a question, or not, because I need to get something to eat, I'm starving?  
  
Tristan: Fine. Let's see, uh. oh, I know, what's your name?  
  
Yami Joey: Jonouchu. Now that you have asked me, what are you and your friends names?  
  
Tristan: I'm Tristan Taylor, ( Points to Yugi.) This is Yugi, he's still in awe that you came out. ( Points to Tea.) This is Tea, she is also in awe that you came out. And you have taken over my friend Joey.  
  
Yami Joey: Oh, uh, sorry about that. Hey, that Yugi kid looks like this pharaoh that I used to know. Does he have a Yami?  
  
Tristan: Yeah. Just a second and I will get him to turn into his Yami. ( Gets Yugi out of his little, trance.) Hey Yugi, will you turn into your Yami for this guy right here? Yugi: All right, Tristan. ( Still a little bit in awe, but changes into Yami any way.)  
  
Yami: What in the world are you doing here, Jonouchu?  
  
Find out in the next chapter if one of them declares war against each other, or not. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review! 


End file.
